


It's Raining Right Here

by SmolDargon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, oneshots, shameless romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-25 06:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolDargon/pseuds/SmolDargon
Summary: Papyrus takes a stab at romance! Things go better than expected.
Relationships: Papyrus/Original Human Character





	It's Raining Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> This one is part of the same universe as "Adventure in Anatomy", but it isn't really anatomical, so here it is as a standalone. I didn't intend to, but I somehow managed to write an entire oneshot with ZERO dialogue??  
> I wasn't sure I wanted to post this originally, but the rest of my work has been positively received, so here you go!

He was a master of stealth, when he wanted to be. It was rarely required these days, as happy as he was on the surface, but somehow, he had found a reason. It was the first official day of summer, but it was raining. He knew she preferred to he outside, but with the weather turning out so poorly, she would likely still be cooped up indoors. He also knew that the dreary weather often had a negative effect on her overall mood, so he came prepared. He silently collected his things from the car, no-clipping through her door and into her kitchen. In an impressive show of stealth, he managed to get dinner started without so much as clanking a pot or dropping a spoon. It helped that her house was old, with a tin roof. He noticed a leak when he was done with his preparations, and quietly moved a large bowl under the offending crack. She really needed to have the place re-roofed. Quietly, he flung a nice cloth over her actual dining room table, set up a couple of candles, and set the new plant he'd gotten her off to the side. She had a thing for ivies, probably because they were so low maintenance. This one was in a large, decorative glass bottle. He hoped she would like it; this species apparently flowered occasionally. Finally, he eyed the case he'd brought with him, wondering if it might be a little too much for her at once.

Before he could decide, the storm quieted slightly, and he heard a different sound, one that had been drowned out by the rain at first. He knew she was home, of course, but he wasn't expecting her to be out of bed. Days like this were often hard on her. Peeking around the doorframes, he located her in the office.

She was sitting at the piano, playing it quite skillfully. He was amazed at the dexterity in her small hands. He didn't realize she would be able to reach a full octave apart, small as she was, but she was doing it. He didn't recognize what she was playing, perhaps it was something she had written. She tried to hide her art out of shame, but he had stolen glances now and then, and he knew what she did. She seemed to be improvising on a few themes, something else that impressed him. Improv was never his strong suit. However, he could memorize a piece with incredible precision in a short time.

Softly, he made his way back to the kitchen and retrieved his case. It seemed his mind had been made up for him. He worked quietly to remove the contents, preparing for his next course of action. He had worried about showing her. It meant removing his gloves, leaving the scars on his arms exposed. He didn't want to think about how many times those bones had broken before, and he didn't want her sympathy. But he loved her. And when you love someone, you do strange things to prove it.

By the time he was ready, she had changed course, playing recognizable tunes. As if the stars themselves had aligned, she picked exactly the piece he was hoping for; a sweet, romantic number, one he had been practicing for a long time just for her. Silently, he moved into the room, raising the plastic rest to his chin. As the piece moved into the second part of the first verse, he finally revealed himself, drawing the bow across the strings, following the tempo she had set.

Startled, she half turned, fingers instinctively continuing their tune. She was not expecting to see her bonefriend standing off to her left, violin in hand, dueting this lovely song with her. She didn't even know he played an instrument. But there he was.

She moved easily into a harmonization role, letting him lead the melody. Now that she had noticed him, he sat on the bench with her, back to the keys, leaning as close as he could without risking hitting her with his bow. It was, in her opinion, easily the sweetest thing he had ever done.

As the piece moved into a crescendo and the chorus, she realized that there was something missing; his gloves. He wasn't looking at her, so she stole a glance at his arms. Her breath caught softly at the sight of the old cracks in his bones. It made sense then, why he kept them covered, even in his pajamas.

Of course, scars were nothing new to her. She didn't care how many he had. She loved him all the same, and she leaned gently into him as the piece slowed into its final verse.

As their song ended, he finally found the courage to look her in the eye, gauging her reaction. She, for once, met his gaze calmly, taking his hand in her own. They leaned in, she planting a kiss on his smile, and he nuzzling her gently. It seemed he had been worried for nothing. If this was how things could go, he hoped for many more rainy nights just like this one.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone wondering, the song in question is "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?", and you can hear it here!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mPk973i5Z8g&list=PLxqMK6ehulsxOBxB0_r9eb68fF28h3bud&index=72


End file.
